The Stolen Sword
by Intoxiacation-Paranoia
Summary: Percys sword gets stolen and his sister (who he doesnt know) is the main suspect
1. Alex

Introduction

Yo, Whats up? My name is Alex Rodin. I gave myself that name... After I ran away from my foster home. Some day I'll tell you my real name, but not today. Anyways I live in Manhattan, but I was born in Maine. Ok, so get this... I'm a half-blood. Yeah you heard me right, a half-blood. Also known as a demigod.

Man, you are so freaking lucky! You get to sit here and read this while meanwhile im the one actually going on deadly missions. Yeah my life sucks.. Basically monsters are always at my doorstep trying to kill me... Yay.

I've been on the run for three years. My dadio is the freaking god of the sea and my mom is... well ah... shes insane. My happy family right? Yeah no. My mom thinks i'm dead... Crazy right? I'm not dead! At least I don't think so... I don't feel dead. But then again how would I know. I've never been dead, So I wouldn't know what being dead feels like.

My friends, Trinity Lares my awesome Satyr friend (The only girl satyr), Mark Ross the son of Athena ( Of course a not totally a brainy kid like the myths say kids of Athena are),And Ryan Hizen the daughter of Hades (Although most hades kids are all emo and what not she is scene... Oh that wierdie :D) Well we have ben on the run together for three years... we were in the same foster home... soooo yeah. Its kinda funny how we met... Well that is definitly a story for another time.

Chapter 1

"Trinity, how long is it gonna take to get to the gersh dang coffee shop?" Ryan complained. Man that girl loves her coffee with donuts. i told her she should be a cop. :)

"Two things ok?" Trinity started, "First, we will be there in a few minutes. And second, stop asking that same question every five minutes! Your driving me insane!"

We all cracked up about that. Well it was true she asked that question not even five minutes ago! Mark and I nearly fell on the floor laughing. Then all of a sudden, this super sick black Rolls Royce pulls up right next to us. Can you say creepy for me. Or better yet can you say monster? Then the window rolled down and i saw a very good-looking guy that strangely looked like Ryan.

"You kids need a ride someplace?" The man asked. Ryan gasped and i just stared at her.

"Umm, Ryan you know this guy?" I asked.

"I would hope she does. She is my daughter after all." The man said.

"I... umm... ahhh... what? Um Ryan care to explain..." Mark stammered.

"Hey for a child of Athena you are quite dense my boy." Hades said. Mark blushed and i just stared at the man.

"Your Hades? But I... How did you... huh?" I stammered. I was confused on why he was here.

"Look I'm here to take you to a camp. For people like you." Hades told us. "Theres trouble at the camp and we... _they_ need you."

"Umm okay... In the car I guess." I said. Ok call me stupid for getting in a car with a total stranger but hey im ADHD for crying out loud. I just do crazy stuff like that. We all piled in the car and _POOF!_ We were at an entrance of some sort.

"This is camp Half-Blood. Go, They are expecting you. There will be someone waiting for you at the top of the hill. Bye-bye, Ta ta!" Hades said. We all piled out and again _POOF!_ He was gone.

"Well time to go to this camp place thingie." I said. We all held hands and hoped for the best. Then we decended up the hill.


	2. Percy

**Percy**

"Percy this is the girl. Thats the girl that has it." Chiron said while watching the four kids comming up the hill.

"Chiron, how could she have it? I dont know her." I said.

"Perseus, believe me on this okay. Ask her for her name, her _real_ name, speak to her alone. Ask her what her mothers name is."

"Fine, but why do I have to speak to her alone?"

"Because, you will find something in common with her, I will see you at dinner. Oh and there is Annabeth." Chiron said then trotted away. Then my girlfriend Annabeth came up next to me.

"Whats up Seaweed brain?" She asked.

"Time to meet some new campers" I said"

**MORE TO COME SOON!**


End file.
